Expandable slotted tubings are known from International patent application No. PCT/EP 93/01460. This reference discloses a slotted tube which may be expanded downhole by running an expansion mandrel through the tubing whereby the slots are expanded to diamond-shaped apertures.
When a tubing is expanded it is desirable that this can be accomplished by a substantially uniform expansion force, also at the locations where adjacent tubing sections are interconnected.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector for an expandable tubing that can be expanded smoothly and made up easily without requiring welding operations.